Eventful Evenings
by SeeInBlackAndWhite
Summary: Alphonse has his first experience with alcohol that Havoc will never forget - A bit of humourous love for an unpopular yet darling pairing! -slight Havoc/Al-


**A/N: **Originally written for the livejournal FMA-Fic contest, but for you guys I yaoi-ed it up a bit for a really cute pairing that never gets enough love! XD So here, have some Havoc/Al

**Warnings: **Alcohol use!

The back of his throat had felt like it was on fire with the first drink, the second one hurt just as much only he realized he didn't care nearly as much as he had before. It was funny, the fuzziness he felt as he rubbed the pads of his fingers together and it made him giggle. "Was that one alright, Alphonse?" He heard the words somewhere just beyond the edge of his current comprehension but didn't answer, much too interested in the fact that he swore, no matter how impossible, he could actually feel his fingernails. Ed had never let him drink before, not that Ed was really letting him drink this time either, but whatever Ed didn't know wouldn't hurt him. The thought made him laugh giddily again, only this time he looked up at Havoc, careful not to move to fast because his vision was a little blurry just around the corners and he knew it would make him dizzy. Promptly, he picked his shot glass up and held it out.

"Can I have another?" He asked gleefully, still not exactly sure what he was drinking, but again he realized it didn't really seem to matter, only happy that the older blonde poured him another full one.

He thought about maybe sipping this shot to actually see what it tasted like but he glanced around quickly and saw that no one else appeared to be doing it, and decided to take it in a slug, delighted that it hurt less that time around. "Hey there, little man," Havoc said, gripping his wrist and holding it fast. "Take it a little slower, you'll make yourself sick." Al felt his eyebrows tighten in question and he shook his head slowly.

"I'm not sick." He said slowly, like he was talking to a small child. Though his mouth did feel a little dry, maybe he needed some more to drink. He stuck his tongue out to lick his lips, but there didn't seem to be any moisture there either and he found himself smacking almost animalistic, a little worried by his lack of hydration. There was movement across the table from him, but he paid it no mind until Havoc nudged his arm, holding out another glass.

"Here," he'd barely managed to get the word out before Alphonse had snatched the cup from him, anxious over the dryness. He slammed the glass back down and nearly knocked his first one over in the process.

"Hey," he grinned, wiping his mouth on the back of his hand. "I din't feel that one at'll." Havoc's raucous laughter confused him a bit and he reached to rub the back of his neck confusedly. He missed completely; Havoc just laughed more.

"That was water, Alphonse." He said, covering his mouth almost politely. "You don't hold liquor very well, do you?"

"Dunno," Al murmured, running his finger over the edge of his empty tumbler a few times before it fell from his clumsy prodding. "I've never drunk before…Why'd you stop laughing?" He hadn't just stopped laughing; he'd actually choked and gone very, very pale. Al wrinkled his brows again, a little concerned.

"You've _never _had alcohol before?" The lieutenant was shaking his head back and forth a terrible lot, now fishing around in his pockets.

"Well…" Al started, hoping his answer wouldn't be too much trouble. "No," he mumbled finally. "Brother doesn' wan' me to." Briefly, Al wondered if it would actually be possible to die of blanching, if it was Havoc should probably have been worried. A cigarette now hung loosely from his gaping mouth.

"You mean the boss doesn't know you're here?"

"Huh-uh," Alphonse was beginning to feel dreadfully embarrassed by this. "'M sorry, should I have told you?"

"Well, uh," Havoc took a deep breath, having apparently found a lighter, but Al hadn't been paying too much attention. "No, don't be sorry, but I think it's time to go, and you've certainly had enough for tonight."

"Oh," Al deflated; he'd actually been enjoying himself, even if the hairs on the back of his neck were standing on end and his fingers felt a little shaky. Maybe he really _did _need to go. "Thanks anyway." He said, laying his hands flat on the table-top and pushing up.

It seemed though, that his body wasn't really feeling like listening to him. The momentum of his push was enough to get him up, but his legs didn't want to keep him that way and he fell right back onto his butt. He thought he'd made it into the chair for a short dizzy second until he looked up and saw the underside of the table. "That's funny." He mumbled to himself just as Havoc came around to his side.

"Are you alright?" He asked hurriedly, a long strip of gray ash falling from his cigarette to the floor. Alphonse pondered it, he thought he was fine, should he have been hurt?

"I'm ok'y,"

"Good," Havoc slid his hands beneath Al's elbows, hoisting him to his uncertain feet. On the way up he groaned something about fuzziness again but it didn't come out quite right. He wriggled his toes against the inside of his boots and realized he wasn't sure they were actually moving and laughed again. "I think you need to get some sleep," Havoc said quietly, though it seemed more to himself than actually to Al. Alphonse gripped Havoc's forearms, attempting to steady his wavering legs.

"Mmhm," he murmured, and gave a large smile. "I had fun, thank you." Havoc had leaned down to hear his quiet word and with a small, stumbling rise onto his toes reached to kiss his rough, stubbled cheek. The older man blinked down at him, obviously surprised.

"Uh, yeah, no problem." Al grinned up at him before his attention was called towards the entrance.

"YOU!" Someone shouted across the bar, whoever it was sounded very angry it appeared to make Havoc nervous. Al wondered for a few moments, until the voice spoke again and he recognized it. "I am going to KILL you!" _Uh-oh…_

---

Roy Mustang looked uncertainly around the office at his subordinates a few of which were chuckling, one whom was glowering at the last, a large purple swelling on his jaw. "Well?" Edward Elric asked, arms folded across his chest expectantly. Havoc stuttered around a bruised lip and held his hands up in defeat.

"That wasn't supposed to happen!" He finally managed, though as Ed's glare darkened he appeared to regret it deeply.


End file.
